Rzut monetą
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Pierwotnie miała mi przyświecać myśl: "Wydajemy Lloyda za żon!". Ostatecznie stanęło na "Olej kanon, zostań ninja".


Oboje wywodzą się ze sfery, w której miłość nie jest uważana za konieczną do stworzenia szczęśliwego małżeństwa, jedenaście lat to nie tak znowu duża różnica wieku, a do obrączek świecących na ręku przyzwyczajają się szybko, dwa miesiące i ani Lloyd, ani Milly nie bawią się już prostymi, srebrnymi krążkami.  
Ich związek opiera się na bardzo zgodnym, odwzajemnionym niekochaniu i, doprawdy, niczego więcej im do szczęścia nie potrzeba.  
Szczęśliwe młode małżeństwo. Właśnie tak.

*

- Powiedz, swatali ci kogoś jeszcze?  
- A, tak. Jedną dziewczynę z rodu Chevalierów.  
- A jednak... – Milly nachyla się, mrużąc kokieteryjnie rzęsy. To przecież nic złego, wyłudzić komplement od świeżo poślubionego człowieka. – A jednak wybrałeś mnie. Dlaczego...?  
- Rzuciłem monetą.  
- Co!? Nie powinieneś tak żartować!  
- Toteż mówię poważnie. Rzuciłem monetą.  
Milly się nie obraża. Dwa miesiące bycia hrabiną Asplund to dość czasu, by zauważyć, że obrażanie się na Lloyda jest mniej więcej tak skuteczne jak pomstowanie na pogodę.

*

Milly Ashford zwykła wyprawiać i chodzić na przyjęcia, powtarzając przy tym, że musi się wyszaleć do syta, zanim wyjdzie za mąż. Milly Asplund wyprawia i chodzi na przyjęcia, nie dorabiając do tego żadnej teorii.

Poprawia mężowi już i tak perfekcyjnie zawiązany fular, on pomaga jej zapiąć łańcuszek, a potem ujmują się pod ręce i ruszają na kolejny bal, hrabia i hrabina.  
- Zauważyłeś? – szepcze Milly, dyskretnie osłaniając twarz wachlarzem. – Laura Penhallow znowu zjawiła się sama. Jej mąż ma kochankę, wiesz? Na pewno wiesz, wszyscy wiedzą. Świnia! A ona, jak znam życie, już się za niego tłumaczy...  
- Całkiem powszechna rzecz w aranżowanych małżeństwach – orzeka Lloyd. Zaraz jednak dodaje lojalnie: - No, ale ja cię uwielbiam. Uwielbiam aż do kości.  
Istnieją tysiące rzeczy bardziej przerażających niż Lloyd w trybie prawienia komplementów. Tyle tylko, że trudno je sobie przypomnieć, kiedy już w ten tryb wejdzie.

*

Panowie i damy, rycerze i eminencje, artyści i nowobogaccy. Milly ogarnia ten skrzący się, wyfraczony, poszeptujący dyskretnie i czarująco uśmiechnięty światek jednym spojrzeniem zza wachlarza i po raz kolejny odkrywa ze zdumieniem, że Lloyd wcale nie sprawia wrażenia obcego.  
Bezpośredni, ale w granicach przyzwoitości, ekscentryczny, ale zdolny do zwyczajnej, kulturalnej rozmowy i mający akurat tyle wyczucia rytmu, by móc z nim tańczyć. Należą do tego samego świata, on i ona.  
Jej hrabia.  
- Pilna wiadomość, sir.  
Nawet, kiedy znika w połowie przyjęcia – oczywiście, z ukłonem i stosownymi przeprosinami, dopiwszy szampana – nie jest obcy.  
Milly nie musi się na niego gniewać.

*

Kiedy Lloyd się nad czymś zastanawia, bębni palcami o stół, o jej rękę, o kołdrę, wstukuje swoje zamyślenie w nieistniejącą klawiaturę; nawet we śnie przez jego dłonie przebiega czasem delikatne drżenie. Milly ujmuje męża za przegub i ma wówczas wrażenie, że w jego żyłach płyną cyfry, plany, te wszystkie genialne myśli, których ona nie rozumie.  
Lloyd zawsze wraca na noc do domu. Milly nie musi być zazdrosna.

*

- Nie mam pojęcia, o której wrócę.  
- Aha, nie masz?  
Lloyd musiał wyczuć nagłe ochłodzenie atmosfery, bo zaraz dodaje:  
- Rozkaz księżniczki.  
CMOK!  
- Lloyd...  
- Mhmm?  
- Dlaczego zawsze, kiedy chcesz mnie udobruchać, całujesz akurat w ucho?

*

Chciałaby go kiedyś przyłapać na zmęczeniu, swojego niemożliwego męża, który zawsze zrywa się przed nią, a wieczorami jest zazwyczaj tak pochłonięty myślami, że kładzie się chyba tylko z przyzwyczajenia.  
Pomóc mu zdjąć płaszcz, samej. Własnoręcznie podać filiżankę herbaty. Pozwolić, by położył głowę na jej kolanach i zasnął nie wiedzieć kiedy. To wydaje się... dobre. Lloyd mógłby ten jeden raz pozwolić komuś się o siebie zatroszczyć.  
Właśnie dlatego Milly czai się teraz w tym miłym, banalnym obrazku: salon, ogień na kominku, miękka kanapa i stare romansidło. Ten jeden raz przyłapać Lloyda na zmęczeniu...  
A poza tym, myśli, trzeba go jeszcze oduczyć golenia się brzytwą. Zachowanie precyzji, na litość boską! Jak można mówić o spokoju i stabilizacji w związku, kiedy małżonek ma zwyczaj trzymać w łazience potencjalne narzędzie zbrodni, wetknięte między płyn po goleniu a gumowy stateczek? Na stateczek zresztą też jeszcze przyjdzie czas.  
Milly odkłada książkę, przewraca się na plecy, podkładając ręce pod głowę.  
I w tym momencie Lloyd zaczyna dzwonić.

- Coooo?  
Lloyd siedzi naprzeciwko, oddzielony od niej tylko niskim stolikiem do kawy. W jednej ręce trzyma jakiś papier, w który wczytuje się właśnie w szarawym świetle poranka, w drugiej – łyżeczkę, którą bębni zawzięcie o ściany filiżanki.  
- Kiedy wróciłeś...?  
- Dwie... No, dwie i pół godziny temu. Dzień dobry.  
- Lloyd, na litość boską, idź spać...  
- O, zdrzemnąłem się już. Trochę. I tak bym nie zasnął. Wiesz, jestem już niemal pewny, że sakuradyt można zneutralizować, jeśli tylko...  
- Czekałam na ciebie – przerywa lodowato Milly.  
- Mówiłem, że nie wiem, kiedy wrócę.  
- Spałam na kanapie.  
- Faktycznie.  
- Dzisiaj ty na niej śpisz.  
Lloyd przesyła jej promienny uśmiech spomiędzy swoich genialnych myśli.  
- Tak sądziłem, że za chwilę do tego dojdziemy.

*

Odesłanie męża na kanapę nie przynosi żadnych rezultatów, ani spodziewanych, ani niespodziewanych – i jest to całkiem naturalne. Większość naukowców przejawia niezwykły talent do wysypiania się gdziekolwiek, ale o tym Milly Asplund dopiero ma się przekonać.  
Następne trzy noce mijają spokojnie. Irytacja przychodzi dopiero rano.

*

- Już trzeci raz nie wrócił na noc do domu! I daczego? Bo sakuradyt być może da się zneutralizować!  
- Ale...  
- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? I znasz Lloyda dłużej niż ja. Kogo, jeśli nie ciebie, mam prosić, żeby coś z tym zrobił?  
Suzaku cofa się z miną człowieka, który bardzo chciałby móc schować się za własnymi plecami.  
- Tylko że, Milly... Lloyd jest moim przełożonym. Przecież nie wywlokę go siłą z pracowni...  
- Czy ja mówię, że masz go gdzieś wlec? Po prostu nie pozwalaj mu pracować po osiemnaście godzin na dobę. Porozmawiaj.  
- Ale...  
- Może zasugeruj, że jest od niedawna żonaty, na wypadek, gdyby nie zauważył!  
- Dobrze, dobrze! Porozmawiam – kapituluje Suzaku. - Spróbuję – dodaje uczciwie.  
- I... Suzaku...  
- Tak?  
- Zrób to, zanim obaj wylecicie w powietrze.

*

Były samorząd uczniowski jest zgodny co do jednej rzeczy – trzeba czegoś więcej niż dyplomy i małżeństwa, by zerwać z tradycją cotygodniowej kawy z ciastkiem.  
A Shirley tym razem wydaje się nad czymś bardzo intensywnie zastanawiać.  
- Milly – decyduje wreszcie. – Mogę cię o coś zapytać?  
- Pytaj! Najwyżej za tydzień nie dostaniesz cukru do kawy.  
- Dlaczego bierzesz to tak poważnie? To znaczy, Lloyda i jego pracę?  
- A co to w ogóle za pytanie? – dziwi się Milly. – Jest moim mężem!  
- Noo... – różowieje Shirley. - Tylko...  
- Co, tylko?  
- Przecież sama mówiłaś o was, że jesteście, no...  
- Najbardziej zaaranżowanym małżeństwem świata – podpowiada machinalnie Milly. – Ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy!  
- Duma posiadacza... – mamrocze ponuro Rivalz, na wszelki wypadek przysuwając do siebie cukiernicę.

*

To nie tak, myśli później Milly, stając przed ciężkim regałem z orzechowego drewna. To zupełnie nie tak.  
Zaciska gniewnie usta. Czasem ma wrażenie... Nie, to już nawet nie wrażenie. Czasem znienacka dopada ją świadomość, że punktem, w którym koncentruje się ich małżeństwo, nie jest łóżko, nie jest stół, przy którym razem jadają, nie są nawet obrączki, tylko właśnie: biblioteczka. Milly dotyka grzbietów kolejnych książek.  
Romanse i fizyka jądrowa. Jane Austen i Lise Meitner. Książki-pamiątki. Książki-nagrody, jej i jego. Dwa jednakowe wydania „Kronik marsjańskich", przypadkiem. Chcę cię bliżej poznać, powiedział Lloyd, kiedy dzień po ich ślubie zastała go studiującego w skupieniu zawartość biblioteczki.  
To zupełnie nie tak, uznaje Milly, sięgając po publikację jakiegoś fizyka na S.  
Duma posiadacza, do cholery!

*

- Pomyślałem, że może ci się spodobać – mówi Lloyd, majstrując przy rozstawionych na stole szklanych zbiorniczkach, układających się w napis I LOVE YOU. Napis niewątpliwie jest różowy. Niewątpliwie świeci.  
I niewątpliwie jest to teraz najmniejszy problem.  
- To sakuradyt, prawda...? – pyta słabo Milly, świadoma tego, że te osiem szklanych literek, nie większych niż solniczki, wystarczy w zupełności do wysadzenia w powietrze nie tylko ich domu, ale zapewne też skrawka sąsiedzkich ogródków.  
- Zneutralizowany. Całkiem nieszkodliwy – Lloyd obejmuje żonę ramieniem, dodając ciepło: - Wiesz, jesteś trzecią osobą, która ma okazję to zobaczyć.  
- Więc to jest to odkrycie, przez które ostatnio zarywałeś noce?  
- Mhm.  
- I... – Milly bawi się przez chwilę tą myślą, zadziwiająco ciepłą i mięciutką. Taką... dobrą. – I kiedy tylko skończyłeś, postanowiłeś...  
- Wykorzystać je dla ciebie, tak. Podzielić się odkryciem, wynagrodzić noce poza domem, może... ewentualnie...  
- Nic już nie mów – Milly kładzie mu palec na ustach, uśmiechając się ślicznie. Tak ślicznie, że Lloyd milknie natychmiast.

*

Lloyd, wbrew pozorom, podstawowe pojęcia z zakresu relacji damsko-męskich ma jako tako opanowane. Wie na przykład, kiedy i o czym należy milczeć.  
I właśnie dlatego – niezależnie od dalszego ciągu, miękkiego, ciepłego i takiego... dobrego – zachowuje dla siebie uwagę o tym, że Suzaku miewa czasem naprawdę dziwne pomysły.


End file.
